


I felt your heart hum

by longhairandbarefeet



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: AU, F/M, Kate is perfect as always, Seth is kind of an asshole, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longhairandbarefeet/pseuds/longhairandbarefeet
Summary: if a clock could count down to the exact moment you meet your soulmate, would you want to know?





	

**Author's Note:**

> based on a tumblr prompt I received about Seth being Kate's best birthday present, and so I made it into a soulmate au based on the concept of the film TiMER! 
> 
> It's also kind of short, but this is more like a prologue to the actual story! Thanks for reading! :)

“That really hurt.” Kate whines clinching her arm where the device was just placed on the inside of her wrist. She doesn’t know why she let Jessica talk her into this, but here she was sitting in the chair with a faint sort of soreness under her skin that let her know this was real. Jessica had claimed getting the timer was a rite of passage for every eighteen-year-old girl, and Kate’s not sure if she can deny that fact. She never admitted it to Jess, but she always wanted one ever since she was little and had seen the advertisements for it on television. It was a legitimate chance at true love, and who could really pass that up? At least that’s how she used to see it through the eyes of a naïve child. She’s not sure if she truly believes in love that way anymore, becoming disillusioned after her mother left her father almost three years before. It still stayed with her though, her thoughts like ivy wrapping around her brain, unwarranted and wild. 

“Don’t be such a baby.” Jessica replies rolling her eyes at her. 

“You are all set.” Brett the peppy technician says with an anxious smile. Her results are going to be showing on the tiny screen that’s fixed to her wrist shortly, letting her know when she’s going to meet her soul mate, and she’s positive that the next few moments are going to be the most tedious she’s ever had in her life. 

“Ready?” Jessica asks standing over her, and waiting impatiently for the results as she taps the heel of her shoe against the linoleum floor. She looks more freaked out than Kate does, and that scares Kate even more. 

“Will I ever be?” 

It beeps, letting her know its ready. She’s too nervous to look at it, and so she instead closes her eyes like a little kid on their first roller coaster. It’s a big moment, and she’s heard wonderful stories about the timers, but with each wonderful story comes a sad one. Her friend Rachel got her timer put in two months before, and it blinked a vast array of disappointment when she saw that she wouldn’t be meeting the man of her dreams until she was 43 years old. Jessica was luckier than Rachel, getting to meet hers when she’s 22. 

“Oh my god.” She hears Jessica says, and Kate’s eyes are squeezed tightly so she automatically assumes the worst about her results. She’s probably going to be old, or worse her soul mate doesn’t even have a timer yet. 

“How bad is it?” Kate whispers, putting her timer-less hand on her face to cover her eyes, preparing herself mentally.

“Look.”

“Just tell me, please.”

“Kate, just look!” Jessica says emphatically, her tone bordering on menacing. Kate has never known Jessica to get like this before, and so she looks down at her wrist defeated. Her eyes widen when she sees it; the truth digitized in big, black font:

0000d 6h 22m 3s

Kate gives Jessica and Brett the technician a nervous smile because she knows it means that today, on her eighteenth birthday, she will be meeting him. Her heart thumps loud in her chest, and she wonders if they could hear it. She hasn’t even met him, but he’s turning her body inside out. 

“Let’s go buy you a new dress, you can’t be wearing this when you meet him.” Jessica beams at Kate, and for the first time in a while she feels like something might be going right. 

 

+

“You’ve got to be shitting me.” Seth says rubbing remnants of sleep out of his eyes. One minute ago he was sitting up in his bed ready to get the godforsaken day started, the next one his blinking timer began blinking an actual countdown. A countdown that says he was supposed to meet the supposed soul mate in less than seven hours. 

“RICHARD!” Seth screams through the apartment, finally moving out of his bed and pressing his bare feet to the hardwood floor of his bedroom. He’s cursing under his breath at himself, Richie, and the abundant amount of alcohol that got him into this mess five years ago. He doesn’t remember the bet they made, but he remembers waking up with a splitting headache and the sinking feeling of losing he so hated to feel. Seth doesn’t know which was worse, that he had to get the stupid timer on his wrist since he lost the bet or that he actually went though with it with some hope stirring somewhere in his hollow chest that it may actually end up being something good. He was wrong to have any positivity, and if it weren’t for his pride he would have had the thing immediately removed. 

“What?” Richie runs into the room, probably expecting something terrible had happened to his brother, but all he found was a pissed off Seth Gecko sitting in a pair of plaid pajama pants. 

“My fucking timer, man!” Seth lifts his wrist up, and furrows his brows as Richie makes his way from the doorway to stand beside of his bed. He looks down at with his eyes squinted, but as soon as he processes the information his eyes bug out of his head like a character on Loony Tunes. 

“Does that say...” Richie’s sentence tails off at the end, but Seth is quick to finish it. 

“...that I am going to meet her today? Yes. Yes it does Richard.” He snaps back, and Seth is pressing the bridge of his nose trying to alleviate the pain swelling in his head that’s forming one of his famous migraines. It’s usually Richie that gives him these, but today it’s his own fault. He should have just removed it, and swallowed his pride. 

“That’s fucking hilarious.” Richie says back, suppressing a laugh as he plops down beside of Seth on his bed, hands folded on his lap as Seth continues to mutter incoherent bad words under his breath.

“I need a drink.” Seth replies, standing up abruptly and going over to his closet to find something to wear. “We are going to test this little motherfucker...” He says holding his wrist up again, showing Richie the information that he already knows. Richie just rolls his eyes, pretending this is all normal behavior for them. “See if I fall in love right away, huh?” Seth pulls his favorite suit from the closet, and as he does it Richie stands up from the bed and walks over to the door to leave.

“You are one bitter son of a bitch, you know that?” Richie says before turning, and walking out. He closes the door behind him, and as it clicks shut Seth says quietly under his breath: 

“I do know that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Kudos and Comments are my favorite things, and I always appreciate them! 
> 
> I also am on tumblr at youcancalllmequeenjane.tumblr.com if you want to chitchat or ask questions. :)


End file.
